custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwatcher (Chicken Bond)
Nightwatcher is a Toa of Shadow and a member of the Shadow Syndicate. Biography Nightwatcher's origins are a complete mystery, though numerous rumors abound concerning his past. One account says he was a Matoran kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Makuta and ruthlessly experimented on, whilst another declares he was once a noble protector who lost his way when he indulged in the darker aspects of his character. His various origins are not supported by Nightwatcher himself, who has no recollection of his past for unspecified reasons. What is known, however, is that whatever former life he may have had eventually led to him wounded and stranded on a desolate islands in the Southern Islands. There, he was discovered by operatives of the Shadow Syndicate, who took him back to their base and healed him. It was soon discovered he was suffering from intense amnesia, and all attempts to help him recover his memory have failed. With nowhere else to go, Nightwatcher was convinced by the Syndicate's leader, Lethal, to join their ranks. Very swiftly, Nightwatcher proved to be one of the group's most powerful members, though this also resulted in him being considered one of their most dangerous agents. Due to the amount of time he would commit into any job given to him, in addition to the amount of chaos and destruction he caused, he was kept far away from any job unless it was exceptionally risky or dangerous. Though he complied with the Shadow Syndicate's rules, Nightwatcher felt no desire to commit to them, and would frequently set off to uncover his origins in the periods where he wasn't required. Eventually, this came to the point where he began to very loosely obey the commands, though Lethal has tolerated this attitude due to his efficiency. Beyond this, little else is known about Nightwatcher's activities, though he was allegedly held back from the recent war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta out of a worry that he would get too caught up in the conflict. Along with the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, Nightwatcher evacuated the Great Spirit Robot in the wake of Teridax's death. Abilities and Traits A direct contradiction of the typical image of a Toa, Nightwatcher is egotistical to the point of arrogance, though knows to keep his attitude in check. Nightwatcher believes himself superior to almost anyone he encounters, though is exceptionally respectful towards those whom he considers his equals. Because of his long servitude to the Syndicate, Nightwatcher has lost all the moral and ethical attachments he may have once had, having now become a ruthless, merciless and emotionless assassin. Because of his coldness, he can sometimes be alienated by the emotions others express. A distinct aspect of his character is his raw determination, and he drives very hard to succeed at anything he does. This has resulted in him developing exceptionally strong willpower. Despite his seemingly methodical nature, Nightwatcher is actually a very skilled tactician, who is skilled at planning things out in the long run. He is also good at manipulating others psychologically, using his own witty torments to toy with his foe's minds. In addition to this, Nightwatcher is a master swordsman, having spent years honing his skills as a duelist, and has become a master of most known battle techniques. Due to unclear reasons, Nightwatcher bears elemental Shadow powers, which he appears to have gained through unnatural means. As he gained these abilities prior to his recruitment into the Shadow Syndicate, he has no proper recollection of how he gained them. He has also taught himself how to shield his mind from telepathic assaults. Mask and Tools What Kanohi mask Nightwatcher wears is unknown, as he has not ever been sighted using it. In combat, he relies solely on a Protosteel sword that was given to him upon his inception into the Shadow Syndicate. Trivia *Nightwatcher was based off a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Category:Toa Category:Toa of Shadow